Not a shinobi but a Mage
by Gin of the wicked smile
Summary: what if Naruto took the forbidden scroll after he failed the first time? what if he saw another jutsu then Kage no Bushin? well why don't you read and find out? Narutox Fairytail crossover
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Shinobi but a Mage**

**Chapter 1**

**Don't own Naruto nor fairy tail**

* * *

It's been ten years since the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi no yoko. In the since then the village hidden in the leaves rebuild and recover their former strength. But not known to the younger generation was how the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi making it only known that it was gone. The true reason of its defeat was thanks to a baby boy that was used to seal and contain the demon. The said boy was about to embark on a new fate.

* * *

(Outside of Konoha)

Naruto hide behind a tree to listen to Iruka talk to Mizuki, he couldn't believe how all this happened. It all started with him failing the genin exam, it was his first time so he could take it. Then Mizuki, his sensei approached him and asked if he wanted to take a secret exam that was for those who were special.

Naruto was surprised to hear that anyone thought he was special, only Ojiji-san and the family at the ramen stand ever told him that. So he jumped at the chance to pass and be better than that Sasuke, who everyone says was a genius. Soon he stole the forbidden scroll from the hokage using his new _**Oiroke no Jutsu **__(Sexy Technique) _on ojiji-san. Mizuki had told him that the Hokage would try to stop him only to see if he could get pass him.

When he acquired the scroll he ran into the forest where Mizuki told him to meet at him at. Mizuki then told him that he had to learn one jutsu from the scroll in order to pass the special test. He looks the scroll at anything that sounded cool but as he was run his finger on the scroll he got a deep paper cut making him drop blood onto the scroll. Biting back a cry he closed his eye and put his finger in his mouth.

After the cut stop hurting he looked back at the scroll and was surprised to find a smaller scroll laying on the scroll, he looked at the scroll for a bit before he putting the scroll into his pocket for later since he needed to learn a jutsu from the big one not the small one.

He found a jutsu called _**Kage Bushin no jutsu **__(shadow clone technique), _remembering that was the reason he failed he quickly looked it over before his eyes saw another jutsu that caught his attention.

"_**Kinshi Ninpo: Kage Tsuihou no jutsu **__(forbidden ninja art: shadow banishment)_" said Naruto looking at the jutsu's details.

**Rank**: SSS

**Range**: Close or mid-range

**Type**: sealing

_**Kinshi Ninpo: Kage Tsuihou no jutsu **_- is a technique that send its target to a unknown time, space and or dimension. Because of this the user does not know where their target will end up rather in there time line or even dimension. This jutsu is not recommended for not knowing the repercussions are good or bad.

"_Cool, I can use this to make those mean people go away_" thought Naruto not fully understanding how dangerous the jutsu was. After copy the jutsu down, Naruto quickly begun to practice the _**Kage Bushin no jutsu **_before Mizuki arrived.

Pretty soon Iruka found him and processed to put him into a submission hold, with the arms around his back roughly. Naruto cried out in pain before Iruka told him he was under arrest for stealing the forbidden scroll.

Before Iruka could take him into to the Hokage, a large shrunken came out of the shadow of the trees and nailed Iruka in the back. Taking his chance, Naruto ran in to the forest with the scroll.

Now this brings us to now.

Iruka cursed as he coughed up blood from the wound Mizuki gave him. He cursed himself for letting his guard down while dealing with his "_student_": Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto had stupidly believed Mizuki into stealing the forbidden scroll. Mizuki had gloated about how he tricked Naruto with a fake special test after Iruka tricked him to believing he was Naruto.

"Iruka I surprised you are protecting the demon after the killed your parents "mocked Mizuki while looking at his downed former friend.

"I'm protecting the scroll from you that's all" said Iruka angrily at Mizuki's implication.

Mizuki shook his head "It has been ten years since the Kyuubi no yoko attacked our village. In order to defeat it the Yondaime, the greatest of the all the Hokages that came before him defeated the Kyuubi but it cost him his life. But in truth the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a child. I still can't believe that stupid old fool of a Hokage protected that monster." finished Mizuki with a smile filled with insanity.

"Do you believe that? That Naruto isn't a demon like your Hokage Iruka?" asked Mizuki

Naruto felt as if he was dumped into a lake in winter. That was the reason he was treated badly, all the beatings, the overpriced food in terrible condition, the horrible abandoned apartment, the glares, the whispers, the reason he was always alone and is was because of the Kyuubi put inside of him by the person he looked up to, the Yondaime.

Naruto felt hot tears fall down his cheeks. All this happened to him it wasn't fair and even worse ojiji knew all along. He remembered all the times he asked ojiji why the villagers did all these bad things to him. He would tell him it was because they didn't see the truth and they would come around so forgive them!

Anger and betrayal, that's all Naruto felt right now, He then heard Mizuki ask Iruka-sensei if he thought he was a demon. He held his breath as he waited for his response.

Iruka lowered his head down with his eyes shadowed. Then after a few seconds he started to laugh, his laughter sounded as if someone just told him a humorous joke.

"That_ thing_ isn't human" he spat out in a tone filled with disgust and loathing.

Naruto didn't bother to listen after that. His heart was broken no one care for him, his ojij lied to him all his life and now he was going to die if he didn't get away. As he thought about getting away a memory flash in his mine.

"_**Kinshi Ninpo: Kage Tsuihou no jutsu **_"

"_That's it! I can use that to make Mizuki go away!" _he thought happily until he remembered what he was.

He placed his hand on his stomach "_Or would it be better if I went away…"_

He remembered the name calling of "_demon" "monster",_ the beatings, the cold glares, the loneliness.

"I'm not a monster" he whispered quietly and sadly to himself. Running into a clearing he begun to do the hands seals he saw for the jutsu. His Ojij _no_ the Hokage told him he had a photographic memory so he could memorize things after he seen them once.

As he finished the last seal Mizuki entered the clearing with a bloody large shuriken.

"Well looks like I found you demon, I know you were listening when I talked to Iruka. Just to let you know he told me to make sure I killed you before he died. Sad huh, he died happily just to know his killer will kill you" his tone was the same as Iruke's when he answered his question.

Mizuki stop sneering when he saw the demon brat was holding a hand seal in a seal he never seen before. Thinking the demon was trying to release "his" power he acted quickly by throw the large shuriken at his arm.

Naruto screamed in pain when he felt his left arm at the elbow get cut off from Mizuki's shuriken. Without thinking about it he grabbed his left bicep from the pain.

Mizuki smiled cruelly as he approached the screaming child. He took his arm on purposed; he wanted to make the demon scream out for him to kill him, to end his pain.

"_I will be seen as a hero to this village, even if I steal the forbidden scroll_" he thought as he closed in on the boy who didn't notice him because of the shock and pain of his lost arm.

Naruto soon passed out from the pain and blood lost, the last thing he saw was him sinking into a black hole.

* * *

(Mizuki)

Mizuki was confused and frightened. The demon brat just disappeared into a black hole with the scroll before he could torture him. Before he could try to find him he was taken down from a windmill shuriken flew pass him taking both his legs from under him. He gave a blood curling screamed just as Anbu appeared before him.

"_Where is Naruto Uzumaki?_" growled out the captain. She was looking at the down traitor with her killer intent flooding the area.

All Mizuki gave was cries of pain while shitting and pissing on himself. Growling in disgust she moved her hand. Two Anbu appeared before grabbing hold of Mizuki then disappearing to Ibiki.

"Don't stand there looking stupid! I want this whole area sweep for clues yesterday!" barked the captain making her men disappear to carry out the order.

Looking down at where she seen Naruto sink into the ground she let a tear escape her eye only to be blocked from her mask.

"_Please be ok Naruto-kun wherever you are_"

* * *

(Far far very far away)

Laxus Dreyar was not having a good day. It started off well for him at first; he got up early fully rested, had a good breakfast of his favorites and scored a good high paying easy job. When he got to the job everything went downhill from there. The job was to guard a box, simple right? But he found out that inside the box was a key that leads to the treasure of Riviera; a lost kingdom that was so powerful that they destroyed themselves.

Then a mad man called Moji had taken the key after blindsiding him. Quickly he recovered and followed him into a tunnel that was created by Moji using the key. The tunnel lead to the Riviera kingdom.

"With the power here I will become the ultimate mage!" laugh Moji as he made his way to a glowing ball that held the treasure.

Before he could touch and claim its power a large bolt of lightning will then descend upon him. Using his magic, he pushed himself out of the thunders path. He turned and glared at the teenager that stopped him from gaining the power that is supposed to be his.

"You must be crazy if you think I'm going to let you get that power" stated Laxus with a serious expression on his face

"You think you have a choice? Take this! _**IWA DANGO**_!" he said before using his magic and throws a large rock in the shape of a dango.

"Shit"

Laxus quickly dodges the attack. Recovering quickly he tried to launch a counter attack only to jump back again from another _**Iwa Dango**_.

While his

Enemy was dodging his multiple attacks Moji made his way towards the glowing ball. "_Ha-ha soon I will be the-" _his thought was cut off by a cry from the teen.

_**(Spoiler warning)**_

Laxus activated Dragon Force, gaining dragon scales and a huge power boost, only in this mode so far that Laxus has used his Lightning Dragon Slayer abilities. With dragon force active he gathers electricity around his mouth then releases it in a concentrated blast.

He called out "_**Rairyu no Hoko **__(Lightning Dragon Roar)_"before he unleashed his technique. The blast shot through the _**Iwa Dangos **_and headed towards Moji.

Moji didn't have time to dodge as he cried out from being hit by the powerful lighting attack. He felt the lighting move through his body and boiling his blood. Even going through this pain he moved toward the treasure.

"I won't be stopped when I'm so close" he yelled before using his most powerful spell.

"_**Hercules Iwa majin **__(Hercules rock golem)!" _a huge golem made out of iron appeared before Laxus and blocking Moji from his sight. Cursing Laxus moved out the path of the giant golem's fist. As he keep dodging Laxus caught sight of Moji nearing the treasure. He tried to rush pass the golem to get to Moji.

"NO!" he yelled before the golem fist smashed him. Moji seeing this laugh in triumph, then continue the path to HIS treasure. Knowing he won, he walked slowing since his magic was low from summoning the golem. Just as he was inches away from claiming his prize he heard the sound crackling electricity. A feeling of dead engulfed his being from the sound. The feeling only magnify when he saw Laxus in the air holding a Chinese halberd made of electricity in his hands.

Laxus was glad his idea paid off; he used the golem's fist to propel him into the air giving him a clear shot of Moji. Cocking his hands back he then threw his attack while calling out its name.

"_**Rairyu Hotengeki **__(Lightning Dragon Heavenward Halberd)!"_

The large lighting halberd flew towards Moji to complete is task. Laxus was smirking as he watched the attack close in on Moji. His smirk fell and turned into a look of horror when he saw a child no older then Erza and Mira fall toward where Moji and the treasure was but more importantly where his _**Rairyu Hotengeki **_was heading!

When the attack hit, all was seen was a tower of lighting. As soon as he landed he ran toward were his attack hit.

"_Please be ok_" was the thought going through his head as he got closer. When he got to the child he found him incased in a large white crystal. As he got closer he found that the crystal protected the child from his attack. He looked into the crystal and saw that the child was unconscious. He frowned when he noticed the state of the child; he was injured but the biggest thing was his left arm from the elbow down was gone. It looked like it just happed.

Deciding that he should get the kid some medical help, he moved to break the crystal. But before he could attack the crystal broke into fragments before entering entered the kid. If that didn't amaze Laxus then what happened next did; the child's slump of a left arm grew a replacement. The lower arm was now black with marking traveling upward in a spiral fashion and stopping at the shoulder.

Looking around he noticed the treasure was gone "_well at least I know what happened to the treasure"_

After the new arm was done forming, Laxus begun to check the kid. He released a sigh of relief when he found out he was just unconscious. He put the kid on his back then looked around for something that would identify the kid. Looking he spotted a large scroll, remembering he saw it when the kid fell from the sky. He stored the scroll in with where he keeps his things he couldn't carry: in his magic storage space. After he stored anything near the boy that wasn't trashed, then begun to make his way out back through the tunnel.

"ji-chan is going to have a field day from this" Laxus sighed as he left the forgotten kingdom, but not before pocketing the key.

"No need to fail a job"

* * *

(Few days later)

"So this kid appeared out of nowhere and claimed the treasure of Riviera then the treasure of Riviera protected him from your attack?" Makarov said as he looked down at the sleeping boy. It's been three days since Laxus brought the injured child to him the where he then went to Porlyusica to get him healed.

The boy was covered in dirt when he arrived, dirty blond hair caked with blood and dirt, dirty bloody clothes with tear and filthy. But after a bath and a change of clothes they could see him more clearly. He had wild bright blond hair like Laxus, tanned skin, three whisker marks on his face with a white t-shirt and some blue shorts. The boy could pass off as Laxus little brother!

"Yeah, so what now Ji-chan?" asked Laxus as he leaned against the wall

"Well we should wait until-" make stopped speaking when he heard a groan from the blond child. Laxus and Makarov where surprised the child was awaking so soon. From his injures he was supposed to be asleep for a few more days.

Naruto opened his eyes and then was assaulted by the bright light of the sun. Quickly closing them he gave them time to adjust to the light. When his eyes could see, he saw two figures looking at him with wide eyes.

The first was an old really short man wearing a yellow, dark blue shorts, dark blue jacket with a small hat. The old man had short gray hair and a gray mustache. Naruto didn't know why but he knew this old man was powerful then he looked.

The other person was a teenager that wore yellow shirt sleeve shirt with a long sleeve black shirt under it, dark green pants with weird pointy headphones on his ears. The teen had bright blond hair like him and had a scar going down his right eye.

Noticing that both men didn't look at with hostility he sat up but still wary. As he sat up he felt light headed and grabbed his head. It took him a few second before he gasped in surprise when he realized he was holding his head with his left hand.

Laxus and Makarov watched as the child in front of them looked at his hand in confusion, surprised and happiness. After a while Makarov spoke up and asked Naruto his name and what he was doing there in the forgotten kingdom.

* * *

(Three hours explanation and calming down later)

"So you're saying you want me to join your guild?" asked Naruto surprised by the offer

He found out he wasn't in his world and he had no way to return (not that he wanted to return). After talking to Laxus, Makarov and Porlyusica (came in 30-mins into Makarov explain of their world) he learned they were nice people and had no reason to hate him for what he held. So he told them of his life back in his world. To say to they were pissed was an understatement, Makarov glowed gold, Laxus body crackled with lighting, even Porlyusica had an aura of anger around her.

After calming down Makarov told him when he was being healed, they discover he had a large amount of magic power. Naruto asked if they found anything else when they checked him. Porlyusica told him she didn't find anything ominous on his body or any other energy. Naruto was shocked that the kyuubi wasn't in him (not like he noticed before). Makarov speculated that when he was sent to their world the kyuubi must have been adsorbed into his body by the seal on his stomach think he was dying (he read the forbidden scroll on the seal).

So now he had a new arm, a lot of magic power, the power that destroyed a once powerful kingdom and now was offered to be in a guild, where they would teach him with other kids his age giving him a chance to have friends his own age.

After thinking for two seconds Naruto gave he a large grin "Where do I sign?"

* * *

(Week later)

"Wow" said Naruto as he looked at fairy tails guild. It was huge like the hokage tower but not as tall. Naruto now wore dark blue jeans with belt that had two extra belts to the right and left side (think yugi's belt on duel monsters), black shoes, orange long sleeve shirt and finally an adorned pair of custom Kan-Dao Chinese falchions attached to the back of his belt.

Each blade represents the contrasting forces of Yin Yang, the hilt on the blades are slightly curved with a gun barrel attached to the back of the each blade where the blade tip is. The blades (according to Laxus) where found near him when he picked him up.

Laxus and Makarov stood behind him as they watched as he looked in awe at the building with a smile on their face.

"If you think the outside look great wait until you check out the inside" said Makarov with pride in his tone while Laxus just shook his head at his grandfather.

Naruto nodded then pushed open the door.

* * *

(Inside)

Naruto looked amazed as he saw all the people in the guild having a good time in the friendly atmosphere. The people inside were chatting, drinking, laughing, telling jokes or just having a merry time together. He looked around the then building as he stepped inside. He was broken from his awe when he saw something that caught his attention. In the middle of the room were two boys fighting.

One had a red shirt with a checkered scarf and tan shorts. He had pink hair that reminded Naruto of his former crush and classmate Sakura because of his pink hair but it was darker then Sakura's.

The other boy was almost naked! He had only boxers on. He had dark blue hair with a blue tattoo on his chest.

The two continued to fight with calling each other names. Naruto also noticed that they were his age or younger. The fighting stopped when a pretty girl with crimson red hair in a braid broke it up.

The girl wore a white dress with a knight armor chest plate on, black pants and a sword on her right hip. She had a serious expression on her face as she punched both boys into a wall leaving imprints.

"Oh you like Erza huh?" asked a voice behind him making him jump.

Makarov laugh at Naruto's antics as Naruto denied it before motioning Naruto along with Laxus following from behind. The three moved to the bar were Makarov went behind and pulled out a stamp. After stamping Naruto on the right bicep he introduced Naruto to the other children.

(Few minutes later)

Naruto quickly made friends with the other children. Makarov watched as Naruto interacted with the children with Laxus. "_He will be a great mage in the future_" thought Makarov with a smile. The smile quickly widen when he heard Naruto next proclamation along with everyone else.

"I'm going to be the next guild master of fairy tail!" yelled Naruto with a wide grin making the other children look wide eyed before gray said yeah right before they started to fight.

Makarov chuckled while Laxus shook his head laughing quietly.

Soon Natsu jumped into the fight. Erza and Mirajane soon joined the fight when Erza tried to break it up and Mirajane made fun of Erza calling her a grandmother while pushing her into the boys scuffle.

"_Great Mage indeed_" thought Makarov as he watched as most of the guild members get caught into the fight making it turn into a big brawl.

* * *

Cut

So what you think? I wanted to do a fairy tail story after watching the show and also after reading Armor of the ninja mage (if you like this type of cross over check it). This was in my head for a while so I wrote it and put it up. Naruto is ten in this chapter because I wanted him to grow up with the other children of fairy tail. The pairing at the moment is NarutoxErza,MirajanexCana and Lucy (maybe more later), NatsuxLisanna and GrayxJuvia. If you're wondering what Naruto's new arm look like I will post in on my profile. I may added to this, No I'm not stopping my other stories but until I'm back home or when my friends stop being assholes and send me my stuff I can't update my other stuff. I'm working on the next chapter of From Naruto to Balthier so please have patience since I told you my dilemma with the Computer. Also please check out my challenge! Just because I'm doing fake smiles doesn't mean any of you can't try to do it your way or pick up my other challenge!

Big thanks to Nini the Kakashi Obsessed, my awesome beta for this chapter

So please review because like I said before if I don't get a lot of reviews I'm not doing shit ^^

Later


	2. Chapter 2

_**Not a Shinobi but a Mage**_

**_Chapter 2_**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor Fairy tail**

* * *

(Nine years later)

The council of magic is the ruling body of Fiore. The Council oversees guilds and keeps them in check. The Council is made up of nine mages that are the strongest mages in the land. The council ruled with a fair but strict justice but to others their "just a bunch of perverted dull old farts and prick youths with redwood's lodged up their asses that do nothing but nag like an annoying gold digging house wife when someone has fun" in Makarov words.

The place where the council resides is a large beautiful white castle. Inside the council were having a meeting.

"that bitch is the reason I'm wearing this light red armor?"

"I know you don't like to say it but it's easier to just call it pink"

*change*

"Looks like I won again high five!…you're going to leave me hanging here aww"

"We want a rematch mate!"

"Yeah! rematch!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah? Well I want a pretty pink birthday cake with my face on it but that doesn't mean it's going to happen!"

"When did you learn to pick up videos on that?" asked a handsome young man as he looked at the beautiful woman in surprise

The woman looked from her crystal to him "oh I learn how to a while ago from Nar-Him" said that woman as she corrected herself then giggled. She knew how much most of the council didn't like hearing him.

"And I fucking shit you not, first day on the fucking job and boom! there goes bill's fucking brain all over the fucking place!"

"Would you cut that blasted thing off!" roared one of the older members of the council. The other council members nodded after watching her flip thought the videos looking for something to watch.

Sigh "Urrutia-san, please stop watching videos during a council meeting " said another elderly Council man in a warmer tone but firm tone

"But I'm bored, aren't you Sieglein-sama?" she whined as she put set her glass ball on her head balancing it. She looked down to the man she was standing behind sitting in a chair.

"Yeah, I rather be doing my laundry right now..." he stated in a dull tone. The blue haired young man dressed in a white jacket and pants with thick black trim sitting next to her. He leaned back in his chair before he yawned loudly showing how bored he was.

""W-Watch your month!" said one of the elderly council members in rage

"How can these brats become council member!" said another with that same amount of angry. He was an older fellow sporting a ponytail with a white suit and a green cape

"Because our magic is powerful oh great councilman" Sieglein mocked further enraging the old man

"Nuuu!"

"Silence the both of you!" said the head council man. The two quickly stop speaking a look to at him.

"The council magic world is always filled with problems" he began

"Yeah and one of them is Fairy Tail!" said another before groans were heard. They begin to argue over the topic on what to do with them.

Sieglein looked as most of the council member argued before he spoke one word with a smirk on his face.

"Schnauzer"

As soon as that word was heard the most of council members begin to scream and run around like chicken with their head cut off. Sieglein chuckle while Urrutia laughed at the screaming members as those that weren't screaming shook their head.

" I have to remember to thanks Naruto for that again"

* * *

(Elsewhere in a wasteland)

"Achoo! " sneezed a young man as he fell from the sky. He calmly looked down to where his target flew under him. The man dully waited until he was closer to the monster. He hoping the monster didn't look up at his location.

He wore an orange large hooded sleeveless jacket, long tan shorts that stopped mid lower leg, black sleeveless turtle neck shirt with a face mask that covered the lower park of his face , black fingerless gloves with only the middle and ring finger that was covered, tattoo on his left bicep, black sliver buckle triple belt on his waist (same as before) with his custom Kan-Dao Chinese falchions hanging on it behind his back in a cross position, black shinobi sandals and orange choker (gift from Mirajane). He now stood 6'2 spiky hair (think Zack Fair hair style in beginning of crisis core), tan skin with an athletic build.

"The way I figured, if's it's the baddest in the sky. Nothing attacks him. So why would he ever look up? That was just a theory." thought the young blonde as he continued to plummeted toward the flying monster.

The monster he was diving towards was his current job. The monster has been terrorizing the locals for some time so the mayor asked for guilds to send mages to takes care of it with a reward of course. Sounds simple but the problem lied in the monsters size and power. Many mages have been killed in attempt to slay the monster from that fact.

The monster was huge; it was smaller than a city but bigger than a village. The monster was a type of beast call a flying snake (put in Japanese) and the one Naruto was currently plummeting towards is a rare one for its size. The monster looked like a giant snake only grey with purple stripes that looked like slash marks, black leathery bat like wings and a large mouth.

Pulling his two custom Kan-Dao Chinese falchions he affectingly named Yoake (Dawn: white), Tasogare (Dusk: black) from his belt then he started to spin like a top while he pushed his magic into his weapon making it unleash a torrent of magic bullets from their barrels.

The bullets hammered the monster making in yell out in pain and catching its attention.

And pissing it off…

"Shit!" Naruto yelled as the monster turned surprisingly quick for something its size and headed straight for him. Naruto continued to fire at the giant serpent, but soon noticed his attack weren't doing any damage. He was shocked to find a barrier over the snake's body that was adsorbs his bullets.

"It adsorbs magic attacks! Well that explains how this thing killed so many mages" Naruto said as he continued to free fall while the serpent drew closer.

The monster roars as it drew near while opening its mouth to swallow him whole.

"Shit didn't think it would recover so fast! I don't have anything that can blow up something this big! Plus the stupid thing will adsorb magic attacks! I have to think of something quick or I'm snake chow…wait that's it!"

Naruto placed his blades back on his belt before he begin to draw out a huge amount magic making his magic circle appear in front of him. Naruto's mage circle was different than other for the Chinese zodiac that appears in kanji on the outer of the circle. The monster didn't pay what he was doing any mind as he swallowed him whole. Before the monster could digest the blonde, Naruto's voice was heard from inside of it.

"Renkūdan!" Naruto roared as he stood on the monster tongue while unleashing huge powerful wind attack. The wind was in the form of a drill that ripped everything in its path while also expanding the monster from the pressure of the wind.

The flying serpent begin to swell from the inside out making it look like a balloon before exploded in a shower of pieces of flesh blood and bone. The serpent monsters head was the only piece untouched as its eyes were rolled to the back of its head.

Naruto sat on top of the monster head as if was launched in the direction of the town thanks to his attack. His clothes ruffled in the wind as he flew through the sky while leaning back.

"Now this is what I call gaining sky miles hehe" he chuckled at his pun

* * *

(Few days later)

(Harujoin town)

Now in the Harujoin town, Naruto looked to find something to eat. He now wore an orange wind breaker jacket that stops at his knees with a large hood. He walked idly on through the city.

"I can't believe that got mad because I destroyed a temple. If it wasn't me they wouldn't be alive to think about the temple!" he grumbled thinking of his last job

He didn't notice some citizens looking at him in curiosity. The reason: he had hood of his jacket was coving his face completely. He covered his face for a good reason, that reason being swarm by crazy hormonal driven woman that want you clothes, hair, items and your penis is never a good thing.

Finally he found a decent looking restaurant that looked like it served ramen "I can't believe three of those places didn't serve ramen"

Walking inside he noticed a familiar head of spiky rose colored hair and short silver hair, smiling he walked up to them.

As he got closer he heard the last of their conversation "Still thanks for the help back there. I don't know what would have happen if I was caught in that spell" said a young voluptuous woman.

The young woman was 5'4, lean with strong legs, large FF-cup size breast, sun kissed blonde hair that had a small pony tail to the side while the rest was let down. She wore a white sleeveless white collar shirt with a blue cross on the front of the shirt, with a few buttons unbuttoned showing some cleavage, blue jean skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a black wrist band, some keys right side her belt and a Whip with a 'Heart' at the end on her left hip. All and all the girl was stunning.

Turning to the side he smiled and greeted his friend "Oi Natsu, Lisanna, Happy"

Lisanna turned and greeted him with a bright smile "Hey Naruto-nii-san!"

Natsu eyes bighted and greeted to greet Naruto but all that came out was gibberish from all the food stuffed in his mouth.

A blue cat wearing a green bow tie greeted him "Aye!"

Naruto then turned to the other girl "Hi there, my name is Naruto"

The girl smiled and returned "My name is Lucy, nice to meet you"

Taking a seat next to Lucy he then ordered "I'll have five bowls of chicken ramen and three bowls of beef ramen please" the waiter nodded then went off the get the orders

"Nii-san you shouldn't wear your hood when eating" pouted Lisanna while puff out her cheeks. Naruto begin to sweat knowing what would happen if he argued, so he gave a sigh of defeat and removed his hood as he already pulled down his mask. Lucy blushed at how handsome he was and begins to drool a little.

Lisanna smiled cutely when he pulled down his hood then gave Lucy a napkin. Blushing in embarrassment Lucy quickly turned her head and wiped her mouth before quietly mumbling an apology.

"So guys what brings you all here?" he asked ignoring Lucy's embarrassment as he looked towards Lisanna and Lucy for an answer since Natsu and happy were stuffing their faces.

"Me, Natsu-kun and Happy-chan are here because he heard a rumor that Salamander was here and Natsu thought that maybe it's Igneel" said Lisanna then she and Lucy told him how they meet.

* * *

(Flash back)

_"Tch! He only gave me a 1000 jewel discount!" huffed Lucy angrily as she walked through Harujoin after adding a new key to her growing collection._

_"Is my sexy appeal only worth 1000 jewel?" she yells as she attacked a store sign while scaring some of the pedestrians._

_She stopped her destruction when she heard the sound of females crying out in glee._

_"What going on?" she asked as a question mark appeared over her head showing her confusion._

_Her question was answered when some more girls ran by her squealing "A famous mage is in town!" "It's salamander-sama!"_

_Lucy's eyes widened in recognition "salamander?" She thought_

_"The mage that controls the magic of fire that can't be bought in stores…? He's in town?" she said herself in awe before looking towards the crowd._

_"Oh he sure is popular." she said as she looked at the crowd woman squealing out in joy or amazement._

_"I wonder if he's cool" Lucy wondered before she moved to see the famous mage._

_(On the other side of the commotion)_

_"Natsu-kun, are you ok? Do you want to rest?" asked Lisanna as she rubbed his back to comfort him_

_"I'm fine, I just need to catch my breath" said Natsu not wanting his girlfriend to see him in his weakened state._

_"Aye! Beside if the information is correct, Salamander should be in this town" said happy as he walked in front of the couple_

_"Yeah, I can't wait for you to meet him Lisanna-chan" said Natsu forgetting about his motion sickness from happiness of seeing his father again._

_The three chatted about random things as they walked around the town._

_"I'm hungry" whined Natsu as he walk with his shoulders slouched before he looked at Lisanna._

_Lisanna turned her head to ignore her boyfriend's pleading look. It didn't last long when Happy join Natsu in the puppy dog look._

_"I forget that happy can do a good puppy pout even though he's a cat" she thought before she threw her hands up in defeat. She smiled towards the two with their pleading looks "Fine, let's get something to eat"_

_"Yatta!" yelled Natsu and Happy as they did a little dance. Natsu stopped his dance and looked towards happy and Lisanna with a curious expression._

_"Hey guys, they probably meant Igneel when they said salamander, right?" Natsu asked voicing his thoughts_

_"Yup, I can only think of Igneel when I hear dragon of fire" said happy as if it was the most obvious thing in the world._

_"It could be him or it could be a fake Natsu-kun" said Lisanna agreeing with happy and being the voice of reason as always._

_"Lisanna-chan don't jinx it" whined Natsu since he knew his girlfriend had a habit of being right on these things._

_Lisanna giggled before nodding "but your right he would be the only fire dragon other then you Natsu-kun"_

_"Yatta I feel a little better now" said Natsu throwing his hands into the air with a grin on his face._

_"Aye" said Happy mimicking Natsu with a smile. Lisanna grinned as she looked at the two before following their example._

_They stopped cheering when they heard Salamander. Turning towards the source they found a crowd of woman cheering Salamanders name._

_"See speak of the devil!" said Natsu barely controlling his glee_

_"Aye!" said Happy in excitement at wanting to meet Natsu's father and to see a dragon._

_"Let go!" said Lisanna as she scooped up happy in her arms and grabbed Natsu's hand. Catching on Natsu smiled as he led them towards the crowd wanting to see his dragon father._

* * *

_(Inside the crowd)_

_In the center of the crowd was a man with his dark blue hair slicked to the right side of his face showing a tattoo on the left side of his forehead. He wore a button up white shirt that had a dark blue cloak with yellow markings over it and red black lined pants._

_He smiled and winked at the crowd of woman making them squeal with delight. In the crowd Lucy stood there dumbstruck at the man "Wha…wha…wha. Why is my heart beating so fast?"_

_Lucy was confused why she was blushing and getting hot and bothered over this man, when in her opinion was all that good looking to her._

_"W-Wait! What's happing to me!" she thought as to why she was reacting this way to this man._

_Salamander continued to woo the woman in the crowd with smiles and waves before he shoot a charming smirk her way._

_"Is it because he's a famous mage? Is that why my heart is beating so fast!" she continued to think trying to reason with herself to why she was feeling this way._

_"Igneel!" she barely registered the other voice as she begin to look Longley at Salamander._

_Natsu was trying to get through the crowd of woman to see Igneel. Not far behind him Lisanna with happy in her arms followed Natsu as he tried to get Igneel's attention._

_Lucy eyes turned into pink hearts as she begins to merge with the crowd of woman "I'm…maybe…"_

_"IGNEEL!" yelled Natsu finally getting through the crowd. Lisanna walked through the path Natsu made and stood by his side._

_The hearts in Lucy's eyes vanished breaking her of the spell that seemed to take hold of her._

_Natsu looked at Salamander and Salamander looked at Natsu. The two continued to stare at each other until Natsu broke it_

_"Who are you?" he asked completely confused to who this person was and why his father wasn't here when he heard them saying Salamander here_

_Salamander quickly recovered and tried to save the situation "Maybe you know me as…Salamander"_

_The woman swooned at his pose as he said his name smooth._

_"Gone already" he said as his face dropped when he saw Natsu walking away with his shoulders slumped with Lisanna rubbing his shoulder try to cheer him up._

_Cries of "Hey don't be rude!" "She's right!" "Salamander-sama is a great mage" "apologize to him!" as they dragged Natsu while pushing Lisanna back towards Salamander._

_"That's enough, girls. He really didn't mean it, either" he said and finished with a charming smile making the girls swoon once again._

_"Kyaa~ he's so kind" some said as the hearts in their eyes grew bigger_

_Pulling out a sketch pad Salamander signed his signature on it and gave it to Natsu._

_"I'll give you my signature. You can show it off to your friends" he said as if he was giving him a prize._

_Cries of "Kyaa~" and "I envy him~~" was heard as he gave Natsu the signature._

_"I don't want it" stated Natsu with a sweat drop on the back of his head looking at Salamander as if he was a dirty old man._

_Lucy watched Salamander with weary eyes as she tried to think of what happened to her. Her thoughts were broken when Natsu punched Salamander sending him flying into the air and landing on the ground painfully._

_Lisanna blinked in confusion to what just happened. One minute she was politely accepting a signature from the fake salamander then he winked at her that somehow made her heart speed up when she looked at salamander, like when Natsu smiles at her. But before she could say something she would regret Natsu attacked Salamander as if feeling her misplaced feelings. Thankfully when Natsu punched Salamander the spell over her seemed to have broken._

_Natsu was pissed no he was super pissed! How dare this bum try to flirt with his girl! The nerve! He kicked the fake Salamander in the ribs before he stepped on his chest holding him to the ground. His face turned to one of rage as smoke came out him mouth and his eyes turned red with his face covered in the shadows._

_"Try that again and you'll be ash" he said to Salamander while his face looked like that of a demon. Salamander nodded fearful as Natsu removed his foot._

_Lisanna had watched Natsu's back when he had words with salamander to make sure the girls didn't attack him and when some tried to be brave she changed into one of her animal takeovers scaring them away._

_Salamander quickly recovered face when Natsu and Lisanna left (letting him breathe easy). Smiling to the woman he spoke while ignoring what just happened "I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome. But I have some errands to run at the port. So excuse me"_

_When he finished he summoned some fire "magic carpet". The fire lifted him into the air, dazzling the woman at the display._

_"We're having a party on the ship tonight, please come!" he said before he flew away on the fire._

_The woman begin to swoon as they some cried out his name in lust and love as they watched him disappear into the port._

_Natsu sat on the ground with Lisanna smiling sympathetically; she rubbed his shoulders knowing how disappointed he was at seeing that his father wasn't here. Happy stood next to Natsu patting his shoulders in attempt to cheer him up._

_"Who was that teme?" asked Natsu wonder why someone would use the name salamander._

_"He is someone really disgusting" said a voice behind them. Turning their head they saw it was one of the girls that stood in the crowd._

_"Thanks for earlier" she said with a sweet smile_

_"Huh?" said Natsu in confusion at why he was being thanked_

_(End of flash back)_

* * *

Naruto held back a chuckle as the girls finished the story.

"That salamander guy was using magic called charm" explained Lucy before taking a deep breath making her chest more pronounced, Naruto couldn't help but steal a glanced at her chest when she did and was rewarded with a kick from Lisanna "its magic that attracts other people's hearts to the caster and was banned several years ago. Though, thanks to you guys jumping in, the spell on me wore off"

"I see." Said Natsu, pretending if was listening as he continued to stuff his face.

"That's really impressive Lucy; not many would know that. Also good job protecting Lisanna, Natsu!" said Naruto as he just finished all of his bowls of ramen.

Lisanna nodded in agreement with a smile "I agree it is impressive and thanks again Natsu-kun, I'll reward you later" said while finishing the last part in a whisper to Natsu and finishing with a wink.

Natsu smile bashfully from Naruto praise and blushed heavily from what Lisanna said.

Lucy blushed from the praise missing Lisanna's whispering to Natsu "Thanks, I may look like this, but I'm a mage too. I'm not a member of any guild yet, though."

"Oooh" said Natsu while not looking up from his food trying to hide the blush still painted on his cheeks.

Lisanna and Naruto share a look before smiling and looked back to Lucy, who caught their looks.

Lucy took the looks for confusion and begun to explain once more "A guild is an association for mages and it will mediate jobs and other information to mages. Mages won't be considered full-fledged until they work for a guild." She finished before she gave a bright smile

"But! but! There are many guilds all over the world and it's pretty hard to get into. The guilds that are popular" she said while her face going from happiness to determination and finally wisdom when explaining this.

She continued to gush on how she wanted to get into one guild that many famous mages where in and hard it would be for her to get in. Naruto and Lisanna silently waited to she was done while Natsu continued to throw in barely understandable sounds to make is seem as if he was still listening even when everyone ignored him.

Lucy finally calmed down and took another deep breath which Naruto got kicked again for looking at her chest.

Lucy looked out the window with a serene smile on her face "But I'll surely join that guild. I bet I can get many big jobs there"

"I…I see…" said Natsu finally finished his food while looking at Lucy in deadpanned for how much she spoke.

"You talk a lot" said happy as he looked at Lucy before Lisanna bopped him and Natsu for being rude.

"By the way, aren't you guys looking for someone?" asked Lucy, finally remembering why the three where there.

"Aye, it's Igneel" said happy

Naruto watched in amusement as Natsu and happy explain they were looking Igneel. Naruto chuckled when Lucy found out they were looking a not a person but a dragon. After more explaining Lucy excusing herself but not before paying for Natsu, Happy, Lisanna and Naruto's meal.

Natsu and happy begin to bow to Lucy while yelling thank you loudly. Naruto laughed while Lisanna giggled when Natsu tried to give Lucy the autograph from salamander before they both gave her thanks.

Naruto stood up "well I'll be on my way then, I still have a mission to do" he said then ruffled Lisanna's hair making her pout cutely then repeated the same thing to Natsu and happy.

"Aniki" Natsu whined as Naruto passed them then waved as he walked out the door.

"Come on Natsu-kun, Happy-chan let's explore the town" said Lisanna with a smile making Natsu and happy nodded.

* * *

(Later)

Lucy was sitting on a bench under a tree while reading the latest Sorcerer weekly magazine.

"Fairy Tail caused trouble again!" she read the head liner "What is it this time? They destroyed the Devon thief family, but also destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople…"

Lucy begin to laugh while rolling on the bench "That's way too much!" she laughed out before turning to another page

"Ah, Mirajane is covering the gravure" she once again read out. The picture was of a beautiful long silvered haired woman wearing a bikini swim suit that showed off her heftily bust and her very curvy body while surrounded by water and giving the camera a seductive smile. "Fairy Tail's drawing card, Mirajane" it said above the picture.

"I wonder if someone like her would be reckless, too." Lucy wondered out loud before noticing some else on the page that made her burst with excitement.

"Bonus picture of Fairy Tail's Arcangel?" she said before turning the page quickly.

On the next page was a male that was 6'2 spiky blonde hair, six pack, chiseled chest, ripped arms, a Fairy Tail tattoo on his right bicep wearing swim trunks with standing at a beach. His face couldn't be clearly seen as he had his left hand open that only showed his deep sapphire colored eyes, but what was behind him stood out the most. Big black and white bird wings (picture link on profile) were on his back making look as if he was an angel from above.

After wiping her mouth to get rid of the drool, Lucy sat up on the bench then leaning back.

"I mean how do I join fair tail? Do I have to learn some strong magic?" she sighed "I wonder if I have to go through interviews."

She smiles brightly with her eye closed "Mage guild Fairy Tail, it's the best."

"I see. You want to join Fairy Tail." Said a voice behind her in the bushes

Lucy jumps to the side in surprise "Salamander!"

* * *

(Later at dusk)

"What a fun day" sighed Lisanna was she leaned onto Natsu's shoulder making him blush.

"Aye" said happy as he walked on an arm rail next to Natsu. He heard a noise and turned to the side. "Oh yeah, Salamander said he'd have a party on a ship. I wonder if that's the one" said happy while watching the ship sail out to sea.

Natsu scowled at the ship "He better stay away from Lisanna-chan" he grumbled. Lisanna giggled at his jealousy before kissing his cheek.

Natsu blush dark red from the kiss and pouted when Lisanna giggled at his embarrassment.

"Look, look~~! That's Salamander-sama's ship~~" said one woman nearby next to another woman

"Awww, I wanted to go to the party, too." whined the same woman

"!" Natsu, happy and Lisanna listen to the women speak

"Salamander?" asked the other woman

"You don't know about him? He's that great mage who's currently in own" explained the woman from before "I heard he's a mage from that famous guild Fairy Tail."

"!" Natsu, Lisanna and Happy eyes widened in shock when they heard this.

"Fairy Tail?"Natsu looked at the ship as it sailed seriously before barfing over the rail from phantom motion sickness.

After calming down his stomach he stood up and looked down at his feet before getting a dark look "Fairy Tail…"

He looked to Happy and Lisanna, both having the same dark look as him. All three nodded and begin to dashing towards the docks.

* * *

(On the ship)

Lucy looked at salamander in horror as he told her the ship she was on was a slave ship and that all of the women on it were going to be sold as slaves.

"What Bosco? Hey! What happened to Fairy Tail!" yelled Lucy in confusion of the situation and if this is what Fairy Tail did.

"I told you it's a slave ship. I brought you in as merchandise from the beginning. Just give up." Salamander told Lucy before telling his man they will be train her since charm doesn't work on her.

Lucy felt numb "N-No, this can't be…"

"What is he?" She as Salamander reached up Lucy's thigh and grabbed her gate keys "How can someone do something like this?"

"The keys of the gates, huh? I see you are a stellar spirit mage" said salamander as he spun the keys on his index finger

"Stellar spirit? What is that? We have absolutely no clue about magic" said one of salamander's thugs.

Salamander answered as he walked towards the window. "Only contracted mages can use this magic. Meaning it's useless to me" he said before he threw the keys out the window.

Lucy looked up glaring at salamander with tear falling out her eye "So this is a mage of Fairy Tail!"

Salamander picked up a branding poles sitting in the furnace "Let me brand you a slave first." He said as he approached Lucy "It'll be a little hot, but please bear with it" with a grin on his face.

"Abusing magic…" she thought as he drew closer "Cheating on people..." salamander was right next to her lifting up the brander "And performing slavery!"

Looking him in the face she glared at Salamander with eyes filled with fury "You are the worst mage ever"

Before he could brand her, Lucy keys flew through the window and nailed him in the face making lose his balance and brand one of his men.

While he tired regain his bearings from the blow, the roof above him caved in sending wood and dust everywhere. The commotion caused the men hold Lucy to let good stand by salamander. When the dust clears a two figures stood below the hold in the roof.

"The brats from earlier!" said salamander with surprise and fear from remembering the beating he gave him

"Natsu? Lisanna?" said Lucy as she wiped her tears as she looked at Natsu as he stood tall with a serious expression on his face with Lisanna next to him mirroring his expression.

Natsu then hunched over and barfed in the corner "*Barf* No, I can't take it" he moan as his motion sickness got him. Lisanna patted his back with worried look as her boyfriend tried to calm his stomach.

"EH! THAT'S LAME-!" yelled Lucy in surprise and disappointment at the scene.

"Wh-What's going on? How did those brats fall from the sky?" yelled salamander in confusion.

"And one has motion sickness, too" said one of the thugs dryly

Before the thugs could question the sense in the boy they were sent sailing to the wall.

"What?" asked Salamander as he saw his man slam into the wall and another new person appears into the room. The person was sitting on the windowsill of the same window he threw the keys out of.

Lucy turned look only to see an orange jacket getting thrown on her. Moving the jacket to see she saw Naruto sitting on the windowsill giving her a eye smile wearing a sleeveless black turtle shirt that cover the lower part of his face. She blushed when she saw his eyes drinking in the sight of her body in her tight black dress.

"I must say that dress looks stunning with you in it" he said making her blush deepen until her whole face was red. She quickly put the jacket on which was too big for her. She gasped in surprise when the jacket shrunk to her size to fit her perfectly.

"Lucy, what are you doing?" said a familiar voice from the hole Natsu made in the roof.

"Happy?" Lucy was surprised to see happy above her flying "I was fooled! He told me he'd let me join Fairy Tail and I…" she stopped herself when she got a good look at happy "Wait…did you have wings before?"

Naruto appeared by Lucy side to deliver an uppercut to a thug trying to sneak up on her. "How about you two hold the conversation in a better environment" he said dryly

"Aye! Let's get out of here Lucy" said happy as he quickly grabbed Lucy.

Lucy gasped in surprise how happy easily picked her up. She quickly blushed when she heard Naruto's comment "Lacey black? Good taste" followed by a chuckle as she tried to hide her panties.

"Wait! What about the others?" said Lucy as they begin to leave them.

"I can only carry one person and Lisanna-kaa-chan is there" said Happy

"Oh dear" said Lucy bug eyed as they left the ship.

Salamander quickly attempted to stop them "I won't let you get away!" as he begin to fire and fire spell at them. His attacked missed when one of his men slammed into him from behind. Turning to the reason he saw the masked kid from before taking down his men left and right with the other girl from earlier who turned in some beast to attack those who near the sick brat.

Quickly he turning to the man that just slammed hit him "Don't let that woman get away! It'll be a problem if she reports to the council members" he barked before he launched a fire spell at the sick boy only to be shot by a magic bullet from the masked teen making him miss again.

The man quickly got up "YES SIR" while his leader fought the masked boy.

The men that were able begin to fire at the flying cat and girl

* * *

(With Lucy and Happy)

"Whoa guns!" said happy as he dodged the bullet the best he could.

Lucy could only scream as she saw bullets wiz by her person. Even as they begin to get farther from the ship the bullets continued to come.

"Lucy, listen" spoke Happy in a tired voice

"What is it at a time like this?" said Lucy not catching the tone as she was still looking out for bullets that might hit them.

"My transformation effect has worn off" said happy while Lucy's face turned into that of horror as they fell into the sea but not before yelling out "SHITTY CAT!"

* * *

(On the ship)

"Did we get her?" asked one of the men that were shooting at Lucy before he was uppercut with an open palm from Naruto.

Naruto quickly looked out the window "Shit, I hope their ok" before kneeing another guy that got too close to his person. He quickly jumped to the side to avoid a fire all from Salamander before returning fire with his gun blades.

"Natsu! Man up!" yelled Naruto before Natsu snapped out of his motion sickness and begun to stand.

* * *

(Lucy P.O.V)

"I can't believe Fairy Tail is like this…" I thought depressingly as I continued to sink into the sea.

I shook my head to get rid of the though "I can't think about that now, I have to rescue those other girls first" I begin to try to think of any way I could help as I swim to the surface with happy until I felt something poke my thigh. I curiously looked into Naruto's jacket pocket; I was shocked to find my gate keys in there "How? When?" I tried to think when he put them in his pocket until it came to me

"When he picked me up!" I noted to thank him later as I broke through to the surface I quickly pulled a key from the chain.

"OPEN! A DOOR TO THE TRESURE VASE PALACE! AQUARIUS!" A bright light filled my vision

* * *

(Ship)

"Fairy…Tail…you.." said Natsu as he begin to catch his breath

Seeing the other boy begin to regain his strength Salamander was beginning to see he wouldn't make it out of this with his freedom much less his life if he didn't get away from there. He quickly made his escape by jumping through the nearby widow.

"Magic carpet!" Naruto heard then turned to see Salamander flying away.

"Oh no you don't!" Exclaimed before following him out the window.

"Lisanna, Natsu take care of the riffraff " he yelled before using his own magic "kingdom magic: Fei!"

A gold magic circle appeared on his back. From it wing appear on his back before he take off after Salamander.

As Naruto followed after Salamander he noticed the ship begin to get thrown to shore by a huge tidal wave.

"*Impressed whistle* wow, I feel bad for those on that boat, oh well at least it's not me hehe" he said before cutting off salamander.

"You won't stop me boy! Fireball!" yelled salamander before he unleashed a huge fireball point blank in front at Naruto.

Salamander smirked as he watched the fireball hit the teen "Ha that'll show you!"

"Yup it sure will" laughed a voice behind him.

Salamander paled when he turned to see the kid he just blasted float behind him without even a hair out of place.

"W-What! How?" stuttered Salamander at the teen

"But question…who did you show?" Naruto said as he gave salamander a wide fox like grin that could be seen even through his mask.

Before salamander could response Naruto pressed both of his gun blades into salamander's chest with the tip digging in a little "W-Wait!" yelled salamander as he felt the magic begin gathered by the teen.

"Don't worry I'll see you at the bottom. Let this be a warning to you…don't mess with Fairy Tail Gun magic: shell bullet burst!" he said with a smile before he roar out the late part.

A powerful blast of magic exploded on Salamander chest sending him toward the now "docked" ship. To salamander however the intensity of the blast felt to him as if it was a moving train!

* * *

(Coast)

Lucy just watched in awe as Natsu and Lisanna defeat salamander's thugs. Before she comment salamander came crashing down into the shore bound ship.

He soon came out bloody but alive trying to get away "If I didn't use my fire magic to cushion the fall I might have died!"

He stopped when Natsu cut him off. He saw two of his men were begin to recover next him. Natsu begin approach Salamander as Lisanna stood next to happy and Lucy. As Natsu got closer he had begun to take off his jacket.

Lucy begins to reach for her keys again when she saw salamander about to attack. Her hands halted by Lisanna smiling at her before shaking her head "that is won't be needed"

"I forgot to tell you that Natsu and Lisanna-kaa-chan are mages too" said happy while smiling at Lucy

Lucy let her surprise be known "Ehh!"

Natsu jacket was of completely as he approached salamander "Are you a mage from Fairy Tail?"

Salamander smirked cockily as two of his man charged the Teen "what about it!"

Natsu didn't pay the two men any mind as they got closer "let me take a good look at your face"

Natsu took a good look at his face as the men were inches from before he knocked them both back as if he was killing a bug "I'm Natsu from Fairy Tail!"

"What!" Salamander yelped in surprise and fear

"Eh?" Lucy eyes widen when she heard Natsu's proclamation

Natsu continued to glare at Salamander "I've never seen you before!" he roared

"Natsu is a mage from Fairy Tail!" Lucy yelled out in shock before looking at Lisanna and happy, both that were showing of their guild marks.

"Yes, we are from Fair Tail" said Lisanna with a smile

It was then reveled that salamander was really named Bora was using Fairy Tail name for his own ends. Happy explain Bora was a banished from his former guild for committing thefts using magic.

"I don't care if you are a bastard or a good person. But I can't forgive you for using our name" roared Natsu before charging Bora

"Karyū no Tekken(Fire Dragon's Iron Fist)"Naruto landed in time to see Natsu landing a blazing KO punched to the fake salamander and hearing Lucy reveal Natsu and Lisanna's aliases "their fair tail's salamander and beast mistress!"

Naruto sneaked up to the three while Happy was explaining Lisanna's and Natsu's magic. He made his presence be known when happy was done talking. "And don't forget about me happy"

Lucy nearly jumped out her skin when Naruto spoke while Lisanna hit him playfully. Happy introduced him "And Naruto-aniki: Fairy Tail's Arcangel!"

"Arcangel!" screamed Lucy with a huge blush coving her face from embarrassment.

She had lunch with crashes and didn't know it.

Naruto heard angry yells no far from them, signaling they needed to go "Natsu stop beating the loser we have to go, unless you want to tell Mirajane-chan that her little sister is in jail because of you?"

Natsu paled before grabbing his girlfriend bride style and putting happy on his head "Let's cheese it!" he yelled as he took off like a bat out of hell with Lisanna giggling all the way.

Naruto quickly scooped up Lucy and followed Natsu example but flew instead.

Lucy's blush covered her face down to her neck "W-What are you doing?"

Naruto just grinned "You want to join Fairy Tail right? Then come with me"

Lucy eyes widened before a beautiful smile adored her face "Okay!"

* * *

Cut!

Finally! Here the latest chapter of Not a shinobi but a mage (that's a mouth full) so tell me what you think (Review or the next chapter isn't coming up for a long while. Really, what's so hard with reviewing huh?). I am working to update all my stories, yes even my long but not forgotten Lonely kitsune. Right now I'm working on fox in the moon and fake smiles (cheers), so please give me some time since I'm am sharing a laptop with my cuz and e does deviant art picture (his stuff is really good so if you want to check it out I'll put a link on my profile, but if you comment let him know who sent ya lol.).

In the famous words of tom:

Stay gold XD


	3. Chapter 3

_**Not a shinobi but a mage**_

_**Chapter 3**_

******Disclaimer:**Don't own Naruto or fairy tail

* * *

"Wow it's huge!" stated Lucy in excitement as she took in the sight of the home of the fairy tail guild. Her eyes were filled with amazement by the sheer size of the building.

"that's what she said" whispered Natsu to Naruto and happy. The three snickered until Lisanna shot them a glare.

After collecting himself Naruto give smiled at Lucy "If you think the outside look great wait until you check out the inside" he copied what the master said to him when he first joined

"Welcome to fairy tail!" yelled happy

Naruto, Natsu and Lisanna smiles at Lucy before they made their way inside

* * *

(Inside)

The inside of the guild was mages were drinking, merrily, everyone is either chatting, eating, or looking at the request board or just having a good time with friends.

Inside the guild, everyone is chatting, eating, or looking at the request board.

"Mira-chan! Three beers this way please!" shouted a member

"Coming right up" replied Mirajane or Mira for short was a beautiful woman that stood 5'6, navy blue eyes, long white hair that was pulled into a pony tail with an orange ribbon.(her old hair style before she went nice but with an orange ribbon instead of a purple) She wore a purple sleeveless collared tank top that showed off her flat lean stomach and stretched against her large EE-cup breast, Dark blue jeans with a belt that hugged her long legs and plump rear snuggly, a blue tear drop shaped necklace, and a white flower bracelet and black combat boots. From her voluptuous appearance you could tell why she was fairy tail's cover girl.

Mira as moved to deliver the beers she was called again "Mira -chaaaan!"

"what do you want?" She turned to the speaker. The speaker was an older looking man with orange hair that portrudes forward. He wore a light green shirt with dark green flower with a pipe in his mouth.

The man inhales smoke from his pipe then blew it out in the shape of hearts at the white haired woman "let's go on a date next time"

The others who saw this laughed at the man's attempt to woo the woman.

Mira rolled her eyes before she was enveloped in smoke. Her appearance changed to a thicker older woman, his wife.

"I'm taken, besides you have a wife don't you?" she said in his wife's voice

"Dwaa! Don't change into my wife!" shouted the man in horror

The mages laughed at the scene "you should have known better Wakaba! HAHAHA"

"WE'RE HOME!" yells Natsu while charging inside

"Home!" said Happy before following the spiky haired teen

Naruto shook his head "never a quiet moment with you around Natsu" he turned to look at Lucy and Lisanna "Lisanna-chan can you give Lucy a tour? I'm going to let your sister know I'm here"

"Sure nii-san" she nodded with a smile

Naruto smiled back and waved as he moved through the crowd.

Lisanna turns to Lucy, who still had a look or awe on her face "I will take you to the master then a tour of the guild"

Naruto shook his head when he saw Natsu kick on of the guild member in the face then begin to yell about giving him wrong information. He knew pretty soon a fight was going to start up…like usual. He quickly found his target, which was setting a beer on table.

Without making a sound, he walked behind her then wrapped his arm around her. Before she could respond (attack), he kissed her cheek "Mi-chan, I'm back"

Naruto watched Mira smile at seeing he had returned before it suddenly changed into an angry scowl. Without warning Mira threw a punch aimed at Naruto's face. Naruto moved his face enough for her fist to miss him.

Mira glared Naruto "What did I tell you about leaving without telling me?"

Naruto dodges another strike from Mira "you were on a mission!*duck* How was I supposed to tell you?*dodge to the left*"

The two continued fight while yelling at each other. Anyone who didn't know the two would see this as a sign of bad a relationship, but to those who knew them could tell they we're playing around.

Having enough of their game, Naruto caught Mira fist just as it was going to hit his face. Moving before she could attack again he grabbed her other arm and put them both against her back while pressing her against a wall. Then just as Mira mouth opened he covered it with his mouth. Mira tried to fight back for a few seconds before eagerly returning the kiss.

Breaking their kiss, Mira smiles before wrapping her arms around his shoulder "Welcome back, Naru-kun" then recaptured his lips

The men groaned at the scene of the two making out, some cursed Naruto in envy. Before Natsu brawl spread through the guild. In an instant, the rare serenity becomes a typical day in the guild, with fights just about everywhere.

Lisanna moved Lucy a few feet away as the brawl begin. Lucy, who finally snaps out her excitement to actually arrive in Fairy Tail "I'm really at fairy tail"

A half-naked man suddenly shows up in front of Lucy "Natsu's back? Hey lets finish our fight punk!"

The man stood 6'1, spiky black hair and dark blue eyes. He wasn't wearing a shirt, letting Lucy see his toned and very muscular body. She noticed his member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle that was dark blue. He wore an necklace, that looks like a sword with a stone in it , a metal bracelet, black pants with a chain attached and black boots

He is stopped by a woman behind him "Gray, have you been walking around like that?"

Gray and Lucy looked down and noticed his pants were gone "Shit!"

Turning her head away from gray (while secretly glancing), she looked at the woman. The woman stood at 5'4 with Sleek, shiny brown hair that came down to the small of her back, deep chocolate brown eyes, metallic bracelets on her arms, A belt diagonally crosses over her chest, holding up a tail of feathers behind her waist, tight knee length black shorts that showed off rear and a flimsy blue bra holding back a pair of DD sized breast that were nearly spilling out of her top with a belt on her lower body, and high-heeled shoes.

Lucy hears her mutter about the lack of quality men then freaks out when the woman engulfing down a barrel of alcohol, literally.

Lisanna giggles as she watches Lucy panic at everything happing around the guild before greeting her brother when he appears behind Lucy, scaring her, "Elfman-nee-san!"

Elfman stop his rant on man should solve it like a man with fists when he hears his little sister "hey Lisanna" he greeted her then pet her on the head.

After waving to his sister he jumped into the brawl, He, however, is quickly defeated by Natsu and Gray with a single punch. "Get outta the way!"

Lisanna pouts at being petted like a child "I wish he would stop that" she looked at Lucy and smiled "be back Lucy. Try to stay alive until then!"

Lucy watched in awe as the sweet and friendly Lisanna jumped into the brawl "I can't believe it"

She didn't notice another person shows up "it's so noisy in here"

Lucy immediately recognizes the person "Ah its Loki! One of the top mages you want as a boyfriend" she remembers from Sorcerer Magazine. Lucy's image of him quickly dwindles when she sees him holding two other women "I'll join their fight!" he says haughtily while groping the women in his arms

"Kya good luck!" the two women said as they giggled

Lucy falls to her knees in depression when she realized her image of the guild was shattered "what's with this place? None of them are normal. Even Lisanna is fighting!" she mutters

She was snapped out her depression when she hears a voice "a new comer?"

Lucy looks up to see Mirajane, fairy tails cover girl, looking at her with an eyebrow raised

Lucy has a fan girl moment "Kyahh! It's the real Mirajane!" before snapping out of her fan girl mode "hack"

Mira looked at Lucy curiously "is she always like this?"

Lucy then hears a familiar voice next to Mirajane chuckles before replying with "This is Lucy Mi-chan, and yes she is. I think just needs to get use to the guild"

Lucy turns to see Naruto, with his arm around Mirajane waist smiling at her.

"_Are they going out?" _she wonders with depression at her crush being taken.

Naruto watch as Mirajane and Lucy talk about the guild's habits (random brawl outbreaks) before catching a bottle that was going to hit Mira. He threw it back into the giant brawl, nailing Natsu.

Natsu just kicked Gray away after taking his underwear, while he was celebrating his victory by waving gray's underwear at him before he was nailed in the face by a glass bottle.

Gray cursed when he saw Natsu holding his underwear. He laughed when he saw him get hit by a glass bottle.

Lucy yelled "DON'T FACE THIS WAY!" while cover one of her eyes

Gray looks at Lucy "lady if you don't mind lending me your underwear-"

Lucy stopped him with a punch to the face "NO WAY I'LL DO THAT!"

Naruto quickly appears behind Gray. He trips him before grabbing his right wrist and right ankle. He winks at Mira and Lucy before throwing Gray like a ninja star "_**Naruto ninpo: Naked shuriken!**_"

Gray yells as he was sent spinning towards the guild members before taking many out.

Pretty soon the brawl begin to reach its climax

"Time to end this!" said Cana as she pulled a card from her bag

"I've had it!" said gray as he gathered magic into his hands

"NUOOOH!" yelled Elfman as his right arm was engulfed in magic

"What a troublesome bunch" said Loki while gathering magic into his ring.

"Come get me!" roared Natsu as both his hand were covered in fire

"This party getting crazy!" yelled Mira with crazy smile, she begun to gathered magic into her right arm

"Ara ara everyone is so excitable" said Naruto shaking his head with a smile, he pulled his gun blades from his belt and held them crisscrossed

"_**CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!**_" Roared a huge figure

"He's HUMONGOUS!" Screamed Lucy in fear

"That's what she said!"

* * *

(Later)

After stopping the brawl, the master processed to scold each member for their recklessness on missions he found out from the council in the form of reports or spam. He then told them to do what they thought was right and to screw the council or anyone else that gets in their way.

Lucy was moved by the speech from the master. Soon she was given her member seal, making her a fairy tail member.

"There now you are a part of fairy tail" said Lisanna with a smile

"Whoa!" Lucy smiled brightly as she looked at the mark.

She quickly moved to show it to her friends with a bright smile on her face

Natsu was eating dinner that was on fire with Happy close by watching

"Natsu! Look! She gave me the marl of fairy tail!"

"Good for you, Luigi" Natsu said dully

"IT'S LUCY" she growled

Lisanna giggled "welcome to the guild Lucy-chan"

Lucy smiled "thank you Lisanna-san"

"I told you not to call me that, we're family now" she said with a mock glare

Lucy blushed before smiling brightly "yes, Lisanna-chan"

"Congrats Lucy-chan" said a voice behind Lucy

Lucy jumped in surprise from the voice "eek!"

She turned around and found Naruto was standing behind her.

Lisanna giggled again "Naruto-nii I told you to stop that" she scolded him

Naruto smile "haha sorry about that" his tone of voice and smile told everyone he was anything but.

Lucy and Lisanna noticed he had all his travel gear on "going somewhere nii-san? You just got back" Lisanna said with a pout

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly "sorry but a friend of mine called for a favor. I'll be back before you know it"

"Did you tell Mira-nee-chan that you're leaving?"

"Yes?"

"nii-san, you know she will get angry at you again. Why don't you just tell her-"

"Because I'm going with him" said Mira walking toward them

"You are?" asked Naruto with a smile

Mira glared at her boyfriend "I am, unless you have a problem with it?"

The blonde smile ignoring the treat "I know even if I did, which I don't by the way, you would still come"

Mira smiled "I knew you smart, despite your what you hair color implies"

"Racist!"

Mira turned to Lucy "I'm sorry Lucy, I didn't mean you. Just male blondes"

"Sexist!"

"Are you ready to go" she asked ignoring his exclaim

Naruto glared at his girlfriend before turning to leave "yes, let's go"

Lisanna waved at them as they left.

Lucy looked at them worried "will they be ok?"

* * *

(Hour later)

"So what's the mission Naruto-kun" Mira asked innocently as she sat in her seat across from Naruto

They were now on a train traveling to Bosco, to meet up with Naruto's friend Eriol. Since they left the guild, Mira has been going out her way to irritate Naruto. Nothing bad, mind you, just really annoying him. She would make rude comment, like make fun things he like or tease him by rubbing against him only to move away from him when he tried to return her action. Enough to say, Naruto was aggravated

Naruto chose to stare at the window not trying to give her the pleasure of seeing him annoyed "Eriol said he'll explain when we get there"

Since Naruto was looking at her, he didn't see the look she was giving him "do you know how long it will take us to get there?"

Still not looking Naruto replied "3 to 4 hours"

Mira had a 'cat that ate the canary' smile on her face "good~" she said with a purr

**(Lemon warning! Don't like it then skip it**)

Naruto turned to Mira after hearing the tone of her voice. His eyes widen at what he saw.

Mira's top seemed to have got tighter much tighter if that was possible. The shirt looked as if it was panted on, her large tits and nipples made him lick his lips.

Naruto's eyes trailed down to her hips and noticed her pants seemed to be same as her top painted on and showing off her big ass.

"What's wrong Blondie, forgot how to breathe?"

Naruto pounced on her

Mira let a moan escape out her lips when she felt Naruto suck her right nipple through her shirt. She was glad she bitched at Naruto to get the VIP compartment on the train.

Naruto moan when he felt her stroke him through his pants. Suddenly he realized why Mira was acting more bitchy than today. Growling he bite her nipple hard but not enough to hurt her "you been planning"

Mira just gave him a lusty smile before putting her hand into his pants.

Naruto still felt the irritation for early come back and decided to get back at her. He suddenly turned her around and grabbed both her hands before taking her ribbon from out her hair and tiring her wrist together.

Mira blinked before she struggled to get free. She suddenly turned around again with her front facing Naruto. He pressed her against the wall making so that she could move and at his mercy.

Without wasting a second Naruto ripped open Mira's shirt and was on Mira's huge jugs faster than she could blink. He grabbed them, pulled them, sucked them, nibbled them and massages them. Mira's breast were soft, his fingers slinked into the fleshy globes. If there was one thing Mira knew about Naruto, it was that he loved breast.

Mira cried out from the pleasure, it was mind numbing for her! Her breast were really sensitive and the way Naruto was pleasing her she felt she was going to come any second now! But just as she was about to cum he backed off! This continued for 15 mins, Naruto bring her to her peak only to let her cool down. She felt her magic begin to flow from her frustrations.

Naruto saw a line appear down Mira's right eye, her take over was showing. He brought up his left arm stuck his index finger in her mouth, she hungrily sucked it. He felt her magic become Tranquility despite her sexual frustration. This wasn't the first time Mira would use magic for sex and he definably knew it wasn't going to be the last.

Mira felt him remove his finger and realized her magic wasn't responding to her will. Once again she was moved only this time to her knees. She saw him unzipped his pants and put his impressive fifteen inches that was so thick she would have to use both her hands to grab around it!

"Suck" he ordered

Without a second thought she took him into her mouth and begun to suck his cock head madly.

Naruto watched as her mouth stretched as she begun to take in his cock. Soon she begins to bob her head back and forth on his length, trying to take more into her mouth each time.

Mira took him deeper when she final felt him hit the back of her throat before pulling back, sucking deeply the entire way till only the head was left before inhaled his shaft to the back of her mouth again and bobbed several times.

Naruto felt he was getting close. Mira must have sensed because suddenly she moved a bit to her side and then pushed forward not stopping until her nose was pressed tightly to my pubic hair! He loved it when she swallowed his entire cock! She continued to deep-throating for what felt like hours until her felt he was close.

Mira's eyes widen when she felt Naruto begin to come. She felt his thick hot cum slide down her throat and fill her mouth. She gulped down all of it as it came, not spilling a drop. She had already had a lot of practice with this so she just happily drank it all.

After a minute he felt his cock stop cumming and took his cock out Mira's mouth. He watches Mira drink what was left in her mouth with a blissful smile on her face. He felt his cock re-harden at the site. He sat down back in his seat his hard cock pointing straight up " Mira-chan"

Mira looked at him with glazed eyes filled with lust. She stood up and straddled him and set herself down so the curve of her rear was accented by Naruto's penis. Even with her jean in the way she moaned as she felt him press against her ass. She smiled and kissed him, deeply and passionately. She rubbed her clothed ass against his hard dick. She growled in annoyance at being blocked from her prize.

Naruto didn't hesitate as she ripped her pant at crouch area, exposing her dripping wet swollen lips and puckered rose bud.

Mira jumped up and straddled me then dropped her pussy right onto Naruto's dick, not stopping until she had over half of his cock up her velvet tunnel. "Oh fuckkkkkkkk that's so good!" she moaned loudly

Naruto moaned just as loudly, her pussy was pumping on and off of him, slowly working more of him in until she sat there with about fifteen inches stuffed inside of her. "Kamiiiii!"

"Oh Kami you're so big! So BIG!" she cried out

No matter how many times they done it she could never get over how she felt to be so full. Slowly she rose up on his cock until the tip was only left. Naruto suddenly grabbed her big ass and brought her down onto his cock. Mira let out a silent scream as Naruto whole length was driven into her soaking wet core, hitting her g-spot in the process. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt a great orgasm completely over take her.

Naruto felt her cunt squeeze and milk his cock as she came. Normally he'll let her ride it but not today for being such a bitch today. He didn't give her a chance to recover her wits as she begun to bounce her on his cock.

Mira felt herself cum again and again and again as he kept hitting her g-spot! He didn't let up as he pounded her hard and fast.

Naruto heard Mira let out tiny squeaks and sounds of pleasure as she bounced up and down his cock. He decided to take it farther; he took a much firmer grasp of her bubble butt and started to speed up. Her breast jiggled and bounced in front of his face from the force of the fucking. Leaning forward he took her hard left nipple into his mouth and started to tease it with his tongue while sucking on her jug at the same time.

Feeling his orgasm nearing, he decided to do it with a bang. Keeping a firm grasp of her current jiggling ass cheeks he stood up. He held her up while he let gravity help him as he bounced the silver haired beautiful on his huge cock. He grinned when he felt the train bounce from some rough terrain as he continued to pound into Mira's pussy.

Mira felt her brain turn into mush from the pleasure as Naruto fucked her like this for the next hour, changing speeds, angles and depth of his thrust. Her tongue hung out her mouth giving her the complete fucked silly appearance. She felt Naruto's cock hardened even more and knew he was cumming

"CUMMING!" Naruto roared as he emptied himself into her Mira's womb

Mira screamed out in pleasure, Naruto pierced her cervix and the massive orgasm the rocked her entire core. She felt the flow of his sperm enter her womb and fill completely her up. Five minutes passed as Naruto filled his lover with his thick cream, causing her stomach to bloat out.

He let her stand on her own feet as he pulled out her sore cunt. Mira collapsed onto her seat, completely lost in her world of pleasure.

Naruto watched as his sperm flowed out Mira at a steady pace. She was completely spent; her body was covered in sweat, her tits jiggled as she took in large amount of air, her eyes were glazed over with fucked stupid expression on her face. He felt himself harden again.

Knowing Mira was still going to be out of it, so he turned her over so that her ass was facing him. He let out a long moan as he felt her ass take him in easy from their juices that still covered his cock.

He watched as Mira's ass jiggled despite most of it still being cover by her jeans. He pulled her hair, making her lean back and her huge jugs joggle from the thrust.

"Yes pound my ass! Keep fucking me hard baby!" she yelled as she finally recovered

Naruto grinned when he heard her "so you got back you wit huh? We'll let fix that shall we?" he whisper into her ear before licking the shell of her ear

"Oh Kami, my ass!" Naruto withdrew himself out her ass before give her a powerful thrust into her ass.

He ripped away more of her jeans, total exposing her ass before he leaned back while keep his cock in her ass as he grabbed her ankles into the air. Soon he began pounding away again at the next angle. He watched her bubble butt jiggle and shake as he blurred in and out of her ass. He continued this for half an hour before changing positions.

Mira felt Naruto his cock out her ass before her body got turn over. She saw him grin smugly as he re-enter her ass. Deciding to wipe away that smug look, she closed her leg around Naruto back. She then pulled him close, and used her leg to make him go even deeper into her anus.

Naruto moan out as he felt Mira ass give him a message from her leg movements. He knew he wasn't going to last the round as she felt his climax closing in. he proceeded to fuck her tight ass with reckless abandon. Mira begun to feel immense pleasure as Naruto continued fucking her, forcing her over the edge once again, causing her to assume the look of a thoroughly fucked stupid bitch once again. Her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolled back completely. Reaching forward, Naruto reach over and grabbed her shoulders, using the stable hold to try and fuck deeper into her stretched out rectum. Keeping up his furious pace for ten minutes, the sensations eventually became too much for the young teen. Pulling harder on Mira's shoulders, Naruto buried himself as deeply as possible up her tight ass and with a primal roar emptied what felt like his biggest load ever into the fucked silly woman.

Once again Naruto filled his lover with his thick cream. Her stomach bloated as continued to fill her up. After a few minutes he final soften and withdrew his cock out of the spent girl gaping asshole. He watched as his cum leaked out her well fucked ass onto the floor.

Thanking kami that Mira made him get the VIP compartment, which had a built in shower, he lifted the sex induced coma woman to the shower and cleans her up before pulling out the sleeping bed

(End of Lemon)

* * *

(Hours later)

"We have arrived at Payon, please watch your step as you leave and thank you for traveling with us." Announced a woman's voice over the speaker

As they stepped off the train Naruto and Mira heard someone yell out "Naruto-kun"

Turning to the voice, they saw a man and woman waving to them

The man was tall and wearing a Chinese dark blue long sleeve shirt with a yellow lining, black dress pants with black dress shoes. His hair was kept in a low pony-tail over his left shoulder. His eyes were narrowed as he like an upside down smile with circle glasses that gave of a slight in the sun.

The woman that was with the man wore a white dress that showed a little cleavage and stopped at the middle of her thigh, with a white jacket over her while walking shoes. She had red hair that parted down the middle, with the left side having a slight lift. Her green eyes were seen as she smiled brightly at the couple.

Naruto smiled at them both "Eriol, Kaho-chan it's been a while"

* * *

Cut!

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait, been busy at work. I hope you liked chapter three. As you can tell from this chapter I will be as original as possible but still go through the normal plot without upsetting it too much. just to let you know this was my first time writing a lemon so tell what you think. I will update as soon as I can't. I am currently working on fakes smiles and my other stories.

Rant:

Have anyone read the Naruto lately? Things have been going down! I won't spoil it for those how haven't read the manga but man! I really don't see how Sasuke can't stand up to Naruto now. But I have no doubt Kishimoto will give Sasuke some super cheating ass power that he will just know how to use out of nowhere and spam out his new Sharingan.

End of rant

Stay gold!

Gin


	4. Chapter 4

Not a shinobi but a mage

Chapter 4

Don't own Naruto or fairy tail

Beta: _**Archangel Igneel **_

* * *

"We have arrived at Payon, please watch your step as you leave and thank you for traveling with us." Announced a woman's voice over the speaker.

As they stepped off the train Naruto and Mira heard someone yell. "Naruto-kun!"

Turning to the voice, they saw a man and woman waving to them.

The man was tall and wore a dark blue Chinese long sleeve shirt with a yellow lining, black dress pants with black dress shoes. His hair was kept in a low pony-tail over his left shoulder. His eyes were narrowed in an upside down smile, which was covered by circular glasses that reflected the light of the sun.

The woman that was with the man wore a white dress that showed a little cleavage and stopped at the middle of her thigh. Her dress was covered by a white jacket over her while walking shoes finished her ensemble. She had red hair that parted down the middle, with the left side having a slight lift. Her green eyes were seen as she smiled brightly at the couple.

Naruto smiled at them both, recognizing the two. "Eriol, Kaho-chan it's been a while!"

* * *

Naruto greeted Eriol and Kaho warmly before introducing Mirajane to them.

"This is my girlfriend Mirajane Strauss." He said, gesturing over to his silver haired companion. "Mira-chan, this is Eriol Reed and his wife Kaho. Both of them are good friends and members of the research guild _Cat's Eye._"

Mirajane's eye's widened at Naruto's introduction. Cat's Eye was not just a magical research guild...it was _the_ research guild. The guild was known for creating great magical item and breaking down known magic with no known trouble. It was a saying that if the Cat's Eye can't see through it then no one can. Many have tried to use the guild for their selfish ends, from high ranking mages, to the council. Many have tried to recruit their help but Cat's Eye was also known for being very secretive and impossible to steal from.

The four made their way through the town towards the town's guild..._**CAT'S EYE**_.

Mira looked at Naruto in a curious gaze; it still confused her how her boyfriend knew people from such a secretive guild.

Feeling her gaze Naruto looked at his silvered haired girlfriend and gave a grin. "Something on your mind?"

Mira could only nodded, still in shock. "How do you know anyone from Cat's Eye?" She asked before another, more pressing thought entered her head. "And why didn't you tell me?" Fixing her blonde boyfriend with a pouting glare.

Giving a weak chuckle, Naruto gave his answer. "In that order; I met Eriol when I was learning about my magic and you never asked." He finished with a cheeky smirk.

Mira glared full on at his last response. "Wait a minute...is that where you disappeared to?"

A few years ago Naruto left the guild on a temporary leave to find out about the magic he gained from the Lost Kingdom Riviera. He had been gone longer then he said he would, many began to worry for his safety, one girl in particular. When he finally came back he was greeted by said girl in a great manner...before he received his punishment

Ignoring the urge to shiver at the memory of that night Naruto answered. "Yes, Jiji called in a favor for me. I learned a lot thanks to the guild."

"The same can be said from us Naruto-kun. We would have never learned so much about the Kingdom Riviera if it weren't from you." Eriol said with a smile.

Naruto shivered "Y-yeah."

"What's wrong, whiskers?" Mira asked noticing the small amount of nervousness in Naruto's voice.

"When they say Cat's Eye learns everything about magic, they weren't joking." He said as he shivered grabbing his left arm.

Mira looked at him in confusion before she understood, recognizing the look of fear on Naruto's face, recognizing it as one that would often appear during certain hospital...visits. She smirked. "Don't act like such a baby. At least you learned how to master your magic."

However, anything else she was going to say was stopped cold by Kaho. Her hand resting on Mira's shoulder in a comforting manner. Mira turned to look at her...and froze in fear when she saw both Kaho and her husband looking at her with a creepy expression. It was a cross between desire and thirst; it wasn't the look people give her when she walking downs a street for her looks. Those she as used to. No, it was a look that reminded her of man seeing water after being in a desert for days without it.

"Naruto had told us about you and your magic, Satan Soul right? We really would like to know more about your magic, would mind showing us?" While Kaho's voice was calm, it held a bit of diabolical glee that set off warning bells in Mirajane's head.

Before Mira could disagree she realized they were already at the guild. She didn't get much time to look at it before she was dragged in by Kaho.

Naruto sent her a amused smile before she disappeared inside. He chuckled at her scared expression before he stopped when Eriol put his hand on his shoulder in the same way as Kaho did with Mira and give him the same look. "I heard you learned something new about your arm."

"NOOO!" Naruto yelled as he was pulled inside the guild, whose door began to look like the gates of Hell.

* * *

The guild of Cat's Eye was huge and held like a castle-esque look to it. The guild wasn't huge because of arrogance; no it was huge to keep their research inside. It wasn't that the guild wasn't loved by the town. The guild was adored and love by their town like most guilds, but the guild was also known for experiments going wrong or the occasional explosion...or implosion. The some town people was still angry when it rained cats and dogs.

After escaping the guild the two were told that it was the guild master who called for Naruto. The two were currently making their way through the town towards the guild Master's location.

"We will never talk about what happened." Naruto stated, eye's resolute but with no small amount of fear.

Mira nodded unable to verbally agree with him. "Where are we going? I thought we were going to speak to the Master?"

"We are, but he's currently out having lunch with his wife." Naruto replied.

Mira raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we wait until their done, I wouldn't want anyone interrupting us on a date." The few who dared to try met with...unfortunate circumstances.

Naruto smile at her. "While normally it would be rude to do so, it's fine. You see the guild Master tends to get excited with anything new to him; magic, weapon, food, people… "

Mira looked at him confused at his statement. Before she could ask what he meant by 'people' they stopped at a restaurant. The restaurant was a medium sized building with weird colors of red, yellow and green patterns covering it. From it's looks alone anyone could tell it was a foreign restaurant.

"This looks to be the right place. Just a forewarning; be prepared to run." Naruto said seriously as they entered the restaurant. His girlfriend following him _very_ reluctantly.

* * *

(Inside)

The inside of the restaurant looked as foreign as the outside, and just as colorful. The walls were yellow and red and the floor was covered with green carpet. The tables were blue and the waiters and waitress dressed in one pieced blue and red outfits.

'_Being in here to long will hurt my eyes._' Mira thought as she covered her eyes with her hand, hoping to block out at least _some _of the color.

'_I wonder if they serve green eggs and ham_' Naruto thought, a cheesy grin appearing in his mind.

Naruto looked through the restaurant until his eyes landed on a couple sitting at a table with a young girl. Sitting across from them were two men dressed tight green pants with a solid orange shirt with yellow strips.

"Now regarding this trading agreement, for keeping us supplied with Eco, we will give you anything that helps your people." A man said as he spoke in a microphone.

The man was tall, that could be easily seen, even when he was sitting. He looked exactly like Erol the only difference was his hair was longer and kept in a pony tail that went over his right shoulder, while Erol's hair was short with only a few bangs. He wore black Chinese dress pants with a golden yellow under shirt and a dark blue long sleeve over it. He sat in a relaxed position with legs crossed, showing his black casual shoes.

This was Clow Reed, Guild Master of Cat's Eye and the second coming of Merlin.

To the left of him sat a beautiful woman. The woman had long black hair that was in a high pony tail, pale skin and was fairly tall. Her wine red eyes watched the whole interaction in amusement with a smile on her red lips. She wore an elegant black kimono that had red flower patterns that showed her curvy figure with matching black heel shoes.

This woman was Yuko Reed, Clow's wife and the Time Witch of Cat's Eye.

To Clow's right sat a young girl watching the interaction with a bright smile on her face. She looked to be around 10 or 12 years old. She had short brown hair that stopped just past her ear, peach colored skin, green emerald colored eye's that were filled with innocence and curiosity. She wore a white skirt with a black short sleeve t-shirt and white shoes.

She was Sakura Kinomoto, mage of Cat's Eye and a student of Clow.

After Clow spoke into the microphone it came out as different language. The men nodded before one of them spoke into a microphone that was next to him. The man said a few words into the make that sounded like a complete sentence. But surprisingly it only translated to "ok".

Naruto and Mira approached them when Clow spoke. "Excellent, we'll meet in one month to sign the trade agreement." He spoke into the microphone for it to be translated to the men who nodded their agreements.

Clow turned to his student a sly smile on his face. "Now watch as I impress them by congratulating them in their native tongue."

Sakura looked at her teacher with worry and panic, knowing his antics to cause mayhem. "Please don't sensei, last time you tried something like that Kurogane-san's favorite Mexican restaurant declared war on us! Please, I beg you just use the translator!" She begged with the beginnings of tears in her eyes.

Clow waved her off with a playful smile. "Don't worry Sakura-kun, everything will be fine."

Yuko looked at her husband's student with a knowing amused expression. "Better be ready to run Sakura-chan. You know how my husband is."

Sakura sighed before nodding in reluctant acceptance, she quickly got ready while Yuko paid for their meal and dropped a large tip for the massive amount damage that was about to happen.

Clow cleared his throat before speaking. "_ #$% %^^*&._"

The translator did it's job and translated accordingly. "_I would like to bitch slap your mother with a slice of baloney._"

The men growled in anger, getting ready to throttle the Guild Master of Cat's Eye.

Clow gave an embarrassed smile. "Uh-oh!"

Sakura's hand covered her mouth in horror.

Yuko giggled.

Mira's mouth dropped.

And Naruto sighed.

The two men stood up as the leader smashed the translator before the other man flipped the table over. The two then pointed magic gun at Clow, intent to blow his head off. Yuko and Clow both got into their own battle stances.

Sakura stood resolute beside her master with a card in her hand with a panicked expression on her face. "It's the battle of Paco's Taco all over again!"

Before the fight could break out Naruto stepped forward with his left hand out "_^&%*^&(-& !##*&*&^!_"

The men looked Naruto for a few seconds before nodding, reluctantly putting their weapons away before bowing to Naruto and Clow's group before leaving.

Clow's group plus Mira looked at Naruto in awe and a small amount of gratitude.

"What did you say to them?" Sakura asked, relieved that there would be no fighting...today.

Naruto gave the girl a charming smile that made her cheeks lightly flush. "I told them that Clow was trying to say 'congratulations' but accidentally said 'I would like to bitch slap your mother with a slice of baloney' instead."

"I didn't know you spoke that language." Mirajane stated, slightly impressed that Naruto could speak another language.

"I don't, one of the benefits of this arm is it's a universal translator." Naruto said with a smirk at his girlfriend as Clow approached him.

"Naruto! How are you my young friend?" Clow joyously asked, as he greeted Naruto with a bright smile.

"I've been good. It's good to see your doing well." Naruto replied, returning Clow's smile with one of his own.

"What? No greeting for me Naruto-kun? I'm hurt" Yuko pouted as she stood next to her husband.

Naruto just gave a small chuckle at her antics. "Hello Yuko, it's nice to see you."

Yuko smiled before she pulled Naruto into a hug. Mira watched the scene of Naruto greeting the Cat's Eye member's like a pair of old friends, and couldn't help but wonder the past between them.

Naruto looked at the last member of Clow's group. "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Treating the young girl to a gentle smile, he was rewarded with a light dusting of pink on the girls' face. "May I ask you of your name hime? "

Unable to keep the small blush off her face Sakura merely began her greeting. "H-hello Uzumaki-san, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you." Sakura slightly stuttered before bowing.

Yuko, who still had Naruto in her arms, watched the scene with a smile...before her mischievous side made itself known. "Sakura-chan is so cute don't you think?" Sakura looked slightly scandalized at her teachers' significant others words. "She's Clow's student."

Naruto looked at Sakura in awe, surprised at that tidbit of information. "Wow so you're the student of the second merlin, you must be really special." At his praise Sakura gave a small 'eep' before looking down, in an attempt to hide her full faced blush. "I know thousands have applied for that honor and only a handful ever gets the honor."

Sakura's could do little more then keep her face hidden as she tried to explain she wasn't anything special to the blonde.

All of a sudden Yuko was ripped from Naruto by a pair of hands. Yuko stepped back with a amused smile on her face as she got a good look at the blonde's silver haired company "Naruto-kun you haven't introduce your _friend._" Once again her mischievousness showing.

Mira stood between Naruto and Yuko while she glared at the witch. Naruto saw the look in Mira's eye and knew he had to defuse the misunderstanding and fast.

"Mira, this is Clow Reed, guild master of Cat's Eye, the cutie right here is Sakura Kinomoto, his student and the woman your glaring at is Yuko Reed, a member of cat's eye and Clow's wife." Sweating slightly at the tense atmosphere that his girlfriend was making Naruto continued the introductions. "Everyone this is Mirajane Strauss, a member of Fairy Tail and my girlfriend." He finished with a smile as he wrapped an arm along Mirajane's waist.

Mira's eyes widen from hearing the woman who she was intending on blasting was Clow Reed's wife and therefore must have been the Time Witch of Cat's Eye.

Naruto seeing her expression decided to explain more. "Mira-chan, Yuko's been like that since I was a kid, mostly because of my whisker marks, she's more like a big sister to me if anything."

Hearing this Mira calmed down. Before she could apologize, Yuko was in front of her with a smile, the smile told everyone it was anything but happy.

"So your Naruto-Kun's Girlfriend, I think we should have a talk, you know from big _sister_ to new little _sister._" Just the tone was enough to scare Mira...but the fact that Yuko was _smiling_ was downright terrifying her.

Before anyone could say anything Yuko took off with Mira.

Clow could only scratch his head at his wife's antics. "I forgot how protective Yuko is of you and Sakura-chan. She did the same thing with Syaoran-kun, Sakura's boyfriend"

Naruto just looked at the spot Yuko and Mira once was before nodding his head, only thing he really could do at the moment. "Oka~y, well while their having their..._talk_, you mind filling me in on what you need me for? From the call you made it sound very important."

All playfulness left the Guild Masters' eyes as he turned to Naruto. "I would like you to accompany my student as she goes through her trial." At Naruto's confused look he explained. "You see to Sakura-kun has been learning under me for a year now as my student. It is now time for her to become my full apprentice. "

Naruto looked at Clow with a confused expression. "What's the difference?"

"By becoming my apprentice, she will learn everything I know and more. With my students, I teach them the basics of magic and help them understand whatever magic they are in possession of." Clow explained.

Naruto nodded now understanding the request. "Where to?"

"You will accompany her here to a location on her map." Clow said as he pointed to a certain location of the map. "This place must remain secret as it's one of my private training areas. All you will have to do is guard her as she completes her task and report to me. I can't stress how important it is to make sure you are followed." Clow stated with a serious expression.

Naruto nodded with a serious expression of his own, Clow was putting a lot of trust into him and he would _not_ let him down. "Understood."

Clow dropped his serious expression and replaced it with a gentle smile "Thank you friend, I know I'm being a burden asking this of you, but I don't have anyone else to turn to. Kuro-kun is out with his student on a training trip and won't be back until next month. Fai and Yue are currently on a one hundred year mission. I, as her teacher, can't go with her neither can Yuko."

Naruto gave him a friendly pat on the back. "Don't worry about it, that what friends are for, to help out each other when they're in a jam." He finished with a thumbs up.

Clow smiled. "Good, you leave first thing in the morning. I know it's fast but theres a time limit for when the area is accessible."

Naruto merely nodded his understanding. "Got it, now then one very important question." Naruto's face the epitome of seriousness. Both Clow and Sakura leaned in, waiting for what was no doubt a very important question. "Will Yuko bring Mira back?"

CLANG!

Looks like the money for repairs was going to be used by the restaurant after all as both master and students faces impacted the floor.

* * *

_Cut!_

_Hi everyone! I do hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

_To answer some question about last chapter:_

_The fairy tail world: yes I know payon isn't in the fairy tail world, but I made so it is!_

_For those who didn't like the lemon: shut up, I don't care what you think or if you don't like it or not. You have to choice of skipping it but you didn't._

_I'm working on the other stories some you'll be seeing another update soon._

_Side note: Big score for NARUTOXHINATA baby!__**Take that you Sakura lovers!. **_

Another side note: even though i'm a naruhina fan doesn't mean i like all these crappy fan fic about them! seriously people **stop**! most of them have a **twilight** like plot!

_**Please review**_

_Stay gold_


End file.
